Who are you?
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Ending of book 2 of Tsubasa, Syaoran's POV when he returned with the 2nd feather. rated T because of Kurogane!


**_Well Hi there, ok so I am a GIANT fan of Tsubasa and boy I can't get enough of it..Anyway here is just a oneshot from book 2 when Sakura wakes up and asks Syaoran who are you, DID ANYBODY THINK "OH MY GOD DX" Cause I did...sigh..But I am sure they will find a way..anyway enjoy.._**

**_I Own nothing of Tsubasa DX_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who are you?<em>**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

It was getting cloudy as I approached the apartment that Fai, Kurogane and I were staying in.

"Welcome home Syaoran, how'd it go?" Sorata asked.

I rushed past him trying to get back to Sakura.

"But why do you look like a dirty cinder?" Sorata looked a me, noticing my burnt and scraped body, I turned around with a smile.

"I found one of Sakura's feathers!" I said.

"YOU DID?" He shouted back.

I quickly took off into the apartment, I opened the door to our room and kicked off my shoes, I took out the feather and placed it in my cupped hands.

_"With this feather..please wake up Sakura!" _I thought as the feathers went inside her. Then I remembered what she had said to me before I left to find the feather.

_"If I fall asleep like this..the first thing I'll see when I wake up..will be you Syaoran" _

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my face, I was praying she would wake up..I..I couldn't stand to lose her..Then her eyes opened, I looked up and saw her beautiful eyes.

"Sakura!" I shouted in joy.

"Who..are you?" She asked.

My smile faded, I pulled away my hand away from hers..I remembered I gave up my relationship with her..and it happened, I noticed that Fai and Kurogane were watching from the doorway..I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at Sakura.

"I'm called Syaoran." I smiled. "And you..are her highness princess Sakura, if you'd be so kind as to listen, I'll explain, you are a princess from another world"

Sakura looked at me confused.

"Another world?" She asked.

"And at the moment, you've lost your memory. It's in order to find your memories that you're traveling between worlds" I explained.

"By myself?" She asked.

I smiled trying to forget my grief.

"No, you have traveling companions." I said.

"Are..you one of those?" She looked at me.

"Yes" I said.

"Your doing this for a total stranger?" She asked.

I looked down at the floor, my heart was breaking to see her like this, but I looked up with a smile and faked a chuckle.

"I am" I smiled.

Just then Fai walked in.

"Princess Sakura, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Fai placed his hand on himself and bowed a bit.

"Fai D. Flowright at your service" He said.

He walked over a bit and placed a hand on my shoulder, then Kurogane walked in.

"I'm Kurogane" He said plainly.

Fai smiled as he introduced Mokona, but Kurogane saw as I got up and walked out of the room and into the rain, I continued walking as my shoes splashed in the puddles, the rain felt like knives on my cut's and burns, I then came to a stop, I looked down at my shoes, I felt like I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong. meanwhile inside Fai and Kurogane were watching from a window.

"At that moment I was sure he would cry" Fai said. "It seems that Sakura-chan is the most important person in the world to Syaoran-kun, so when she said "who are you?" I felt certain he would cry"

"I wonder if he's crying now" Kurogane said.

"Don't know" Fai replied.

"But if he wants to keep from crying, he'll just have to get stronger, strong enough so that _he _won't be the one crying in the end" Kurogane said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah...but I also think there's a certain strength that's needed to be able to cry when you should" Fai sighed. "Come on"

Fai and Kurogane walked out the door to see me standing with my Kudan.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Fai shouted as he walked out in the rain.

I turned around to see them, tears weren't falling down my face, but I felt they should have. Fai walked over with a umbrella and smiled.

"Your gonna catch a cold if you stand here any longer" Fai smiled.

I looked up at him.

"She's...she's forgotten me" I said.

Fai's smiled disappeared as he then wrapped his hand around my shoulder.

"I believe that she will come around soon" Fai said. "Like a flower, you need to give it time, we still have more feathers to find, it's not over till the last feather is found"

I rubbed my eye and looked up at him.

"But the witch said that she would forget me" I said.

"Forget what that bitch said" Kurogane's voice shouted behind us, he walked up behind us.

"I certainly don't believe this, but I'm sure Fai does" Kurogane began, Fai smiled at him as Kurogane continued.

"That..love finds a way" He said.

Fai smiled down at me.

"See..even Kurogane believes she'll remember you" Fai said.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Kurogane shouted.

"Too late, I said it you own it" Fai smiled.

"RRRRRRRRRRRGGGH" Kurogane growled as he stomped back inside.

I looked up at Fai and smiled.

"Thank you Fai" I smiled.

"Anytime, now we better get inside, it's really coming down" Fai said holding his hand out to the rain, we both walked back inside, I knew that they were right..I just had to remember what I'm fighting for..I'm fighting for her..because...I...love her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK So there you have it..I'm waiting to read the 3rd book, so I am really excited to see what happens..the last part didn't happen I know..but I wanted to put it in..thank you and goodnight..<em>**


End file.
